


Art For "show me what you're made of"

by afteriwake



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 04:51:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20558534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: A wallpaper and banner for "show me what you're made of" by Meynara.





	Art For "show me what you're made of"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LyricalMelody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricalMelody/gifts).
  * Inspired by [show me what you're made of](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17478353) by [LyricalMelody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricalMelody/pseuds/LyricalMelody). 

> This art was created for WIP Big Bang 2019.


End file.
